300heroesfandomcom-20200214-history
Patch - 2017.03.27
Maintenance Time *'6.00 AM - 9.00 AM' ---- Dragon Quest During 1 - 4 April, the game will open an S-Rank Time-Limited Event - Hakurei Reimu Summoning Ritual (S级限时活动-博丽灵梦现界召唤) New Synthesizing Recipes x 1 = ( x 3) + ( x 3) (Available only between 1 - 4 April 2017) Using the Huaji Gift Box ( ) between 1 - 4 April 2017 will have a chance to obtain the One Hundred Thousand Yen Summoning Amulet ( ) or surprise rewards that only available within the duration of the event. One Hundred Thousand Yen Summoning Amulet ( ) can be used to summon Boss Hakurei Reimu in Dragon Quest. Killing her will trigger an extra surprise event! At the same time, after this update will also start updating the Dragon Quest Killing (勇者斗恶龙击杀) and Dragon Quest Racing (勇者斗恶龙竞速) of Boss Hakurei Reimu in the Leaderboards System. Note: Both Huaji Gift Box and One Hundred Thousand Yen Summoning Amulet can be used only between 1 - 4 April 2017. S-Rank Time-Limited Event - Hakurei Reimu Summoning Ritual Time: 1-4 April 2017 Event Region: All-Servers Event Location: Dragon Quest *During the event, participate in the killing of Boss Hakurei Reimu 1 times to obtain an exclusive avatar Funny (滑稽). *During the event, participate in the killing of Boss Hakurei Reimu 10 times to obtain All 300 Girls Heroes Package ( ) x 1. *During the event, participate in the killing of Boss Hakurei Reimu 30 times to obtain Random Gold Coin Package ( ) x 3 and Random Equipment Upgrade Talisman Package ( ) x 2 ---- Client-Related *Optimized the Weekly Online Reward (每周在线奖励). **Added Morning Dew of Yggdrasil and Fruit of Yggdrasil to the Reward List. *Optimized the April's Check-in Reward (4月签到奖励). **Added Morning Dew of Yggdrasil and Fruit of Yggdrasil to the Calender. *Optimized the task list of the Quest Interface. **'Pre-School Graduation!' (学前班毕业！): 'Changed reward to x 2 | x 2 **'Goodbye Primary School! (小学生再见！): 'Changed reward to x 5 | x 5 **'Reach a New High! (大爬坑时代！): 'Changed reward to x 1000 | x 1 | x 1 ---- 'Heroes *''Spirit Dress of God's Authority, Number 10: ''Reworked. **'New Effect: '''Each 10% remaining Mana increases 2% Armor and Magic Resist. Each 10% missing Mana increases 2% Attack Damage and Movement Speed. *The Throne W: ''Each enemy hero hit by the throne increases Tohka's Armor and Magic Resist by 2/3/4/5/6, the effect lasts for 5 seconds. *''Sandalphon Q: ''Enemies hit by the slash within a cone area will be slowed by 20% Movement Speed for 2 seconds. *''The Throne W: ''Cooldown reduced from 18/17/16/15/14 seconds -> 20/18/16/14/12 seconds *''Spacequakes E: ''Base damage of each Spacequake reduced from 30/50/70/90/110 -> 35/50/65/80/95 *''Restraint of the Overlapping Weave W: ''The ribbon's flying speed increased from 1000 -> 1400 *''Restraint of the Overlapping Weave W: ''When the ribbon hits enemy heroes while they take damage from the active effect of Echo of the Firing Flintlocks E, the duration of immobilize effect will be increased to 1.25 seconds. *''Combo - 5th Stage Q: ''After using this skill, increases Sei's Movement Speed by 10% for 2 seconds. *''Misaka Network: ''The bonus damage on his third basic attacks reduced from AD -> AD *''Trample Q: ''Base damage reduced from 40/70/100/130/160 -> 35/60/85/110/135 *''Sansen Pondo Hou E: ''Cooldown increased from 22/20/18/16/14 seconds -> 28/26/24/22/20 seconds *Returned from vacation~ ---- Item Mall *On sale for 6000 Gold. *On sale for 45 Diamonds at 6.00 PM on 31 March 2017. *On sale for 118 Diamonds at 6.00 PM on 31 March 2017. *Removed all above potions from Item Mall and Online Shop at the top-right corner of the Eternal Battlefield. *Replaced Attack Saint Quartz, Ability Saint Quartz and Cat's Eye Potion (Eternal Battlefield) on the Online Shop at the top-right corner of the Eternal Battlefield. ---- Eternal Battlefield Optimized the Online Shop at the top-right corner of the Eternal Battlefield, adding Attack Saint Quartz, Ability Saint Quartz and Cat's Eye Potion (Eternal Battlefield) to the shop. (Attack Saint Quartz) Price: 500 Gold or 1.5 Diamonds Effect: Health +800, Health Regen +50/5 seconds, Attack Speed +15%, Critical Strike Chance +16%, Ability Power +80, Mana Regen +30/5 seconds, Life Steal +18%, Spell Vamp +15%, the effect lasts 10 minutes. (Ability Saint Quartz) Price: 100 Gold or 1 Diamond Effect: Grants 12% Movement Speed and 15% Damage Reduction for 30 seconds. This item can be used continuously to stack the buff duration. Upon consuming this item, the user becomes stealth for 30 seconds. The stealth is broken upon casting a skill or attacking enemies. This item can be used continuously to stack the stealth duration. Price: 15 Gold or 0.2 Diamonds Effect: The same as old Cat's Eye Potion. ---- Eternal Arena Items *The recipe price reduced from 330 Gold -> 180 Gold, the total price reduced from 1200 Gold -> 1050 Gold *The recipe price reduced from 525 Gold -> 400 Gold, the total price reduced from 3275 Gold -> 3000 Gold *Reworked. **'New Active Effect: '''Shoots a bullet to the target enemy hero. If the target has maximum Health higher than your maximum Health 1.5 times, then starts the '''Lethal Eliminator' mode to deal 100 + of target's maximum Health magic damage and stun the target for 1 second. If the target has maximum Health lower than 1.5 times of your maximum Health, then starts the Non-Lethal Paralyzer mode to deal only 200 magic damage and reduce target's Movement Speed by 35% for 1.5 seconds (90 second cooldown). ---- Eternal Battlefield Items Kashiwazaki Sena's exclusive item - Alatreon Great Sword (Eternal Battlefield) UNIQUE Active: ''Fully restores Sena's Stamina (120 - Level x 4 second cooldown). ''UNIQUE Passive: ''Sena's basic attacks have + Equipment Level% chance to stun the target for 1 second. ''UNIQUE Passive: ''While Sena channels ''Charged Attack Q, increases her Armor and Magic Resist by 40 + Level x 4. ---- Bug Fixed *Fixed Li Syaoran ( ) could still use Burning Wolf Q while he didn't have any Mana. *Fixed Li Syaoran ( ) couldn't use the 2nd cast of Burning Wolf Q while he didn't have any Mana. *Fixed the flying saucers of Gray Fullbuster's ( ) Ice Make Saucer W didn't deal any damage after his death. ---- ----